The present invention relates to a multi-purpose stand, and more particularly relates to such a stand which can be fabricated in various manners so as to meet different requirements.
Heretofore, various labor saving devices have been developed for making tasks more easy; such as, repairing automobiles, painting and cleaning walls or the like, displaying implements for gardeners, carpenters, masons and other workmen. Since it is inconvenient and impractical for a family to possess all these devices for different purpose, the present invention has arisen from work in seeking to develop such a device.